


Fun Aphrodisiac

by Guanin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after that lovely "your testicles are an aphrodisiac" scene in "Organ Grinder". Monroe demonstrates exactly how much Nick's testicles affect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Aphrodisiac

“So, when you say that certain species are affected by, um, you know.”

“Human testicles?”

“Yes.”

“I really wasn’t singling yours out at all.”

“I get that. I was just curious. When you said certain species, were you including Blutbaden?”

“Um… Maybe. But I’ve never used any of that stuff. I don’t need it. And even if I did, which I really don’t, not at all, I wouldn’t use that.”

“Right. I got your point.”

“Good. Because there’s nothing wrong with that department.”

“You’re emphasizing that a little too much.”

“I just want to make it clear and that you don’t misunderstand anything. That’s how rumors start.”

“Why would I gossip about your ability to perform?”

“I don’t know. I guess you wouldn’t. I don’t know what I’m saying. Just ignore me. Why are we even talking about this?”

“I asked about the aphrodisiac.”

“Oh. Right. Why did you, anyway?”

“Um, I’m not sure. I guess I was just wondering.”

(…)

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Why were you wondering that specifically?”

“I don’t know. It just came to mind.”

“That’s not exactly the kind of thing that just comes to mind, especially after you looked so awkward about it during dinner.”

“Alright, maybe I was thinking about it for a bit.”

“Why?”

“Well… um…”

“Nick?”

(…)

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. It was stupid of me to assume--”

“Shut up and get back over here.”

“Mmm.”

“Actually, about your question.”

“Yes?”

“I may have been singling out your testicles.”

“Oh?”

“See, your testicles really do have a Viagra-like effect on Blutbaden. Namely, me.”

“Is that right?”

“I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with that knowledge, but since you seem to be very comfortable…”

“What are you… Oh. Oh, that’s nice. Unngh. I-I’ve never had my balls sucked like that before. Oh God, yes, please keep doing that. You know, you can touch my cock anytime.”

“But this is about how hot your balls make me, not your dick.”

“What does that mean? Nnnmmhh. You’re just teasing me, aren’t you? Oh yes, that’s it. Keep stroking me like that. Oh God, your tongue is heaven. Monnrooe. Nnnnnnnn. I’m gonna come. You might wanna… Aaaahhhh!”

“You like that?”

“God, Monroe, you have no idea.”

“My turn.”

“Oh hell yeah. Hmm. My balls did make you hard, didn’t they? Come here.”

“Looks like mine h-have the same ef-effect on you. Oh that’s good. Can you squeeze me a little tighter?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Oh, Nick. Nnnnmmmngh. Nick. Nick. Niiiiiick.”

“Hm. It seems that Blutbaden balls have the same effect on Grimms.”


End file.
